Information handling devices, for example, laptop computers, flat panel displays, smart TVs, tablet devices, smart phones, and the like are regularly used for playing media content (e.g., videos, music, TV shows, movies, audio books, etc.). Often times more than one person will be partaking in the consumption of the media content at the same time. However, if one person needs to leave the room while consuming the media content, the rest of the group must either pause the media or continue consuming the media without that person. If the group continues playing the media content, the first person will generally have to catch up later by using rewind or fast forward to find the spot in the media content corresponding to the time in which they stopped consuming the media.
In some cases, content providers will place a bookmark designating the spot in which the media content was stopped or paused. Some content providers may also allow a user to manually place a bookmark at a location in the media content. However, once the media content resumes playing this bookmark is deleted. A new bookmark may then be placed if the media content is paused/stopped again before the end of the media content.